fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lizzie marie gonzalez
Lizzie Gonzalez is a hush orphan who was abandoned by her gold digger mother rosetta at the age of 10, and she a new member in the Fairy Tail guild. She is the youngest of the gonzalez siblings and the twin sisters of lulu, lisanna,lucy and her twin sisters and the older sister of lance, vector, tanya and her younger siblings. Appearances Lizzie is a short girl with straightened long brown chocolate hair. she has brown hazel eyes and white skinned, she wears glasses and wears a red pink shirt and blue shorts she is also bear feet. Personality Lizzie is a shy, childish, sweet, gentle, playful, innocent, nervous girl. she is also very helpful towards everyone and is a crybaby when someone yells like Gajeel Redfox. she is also soft spoken and very sweet and kind to everyone in the fairy tail guild she is also the little sister type towards everyone. that's why daisuneo calls her 'little sister'. She loves to play video games, read books, and like to eat sweets, cakes, ice cream and fruits like apples, grapes, oranges. History After her father divorced with her mother when lizzie was only 6 and miguel was 7, he took her twin sisters with him and tried to take miguel and lizzie with him but rosetta refused to let him take her only children. Rosetta hated her daughter lizzie so she abused lizzie and beats her except for her brother miguel. she'll give lizzie a cold shower, hot shower, beatings as a punishment. At the age of 10, lizzie was abandoned by her mom and now is a orphan who is still looking for her and now gives up because of her depression now she is bullied at school and she is grown up she doesn't go to school no more because she cracked her bullies skulls open for revenge, so she got homeschooled.( She has autism, adhd, and little suicidal). Daisuneo, natsu, lucy founded her in the town and loke flirts with her. natsu mistaken lizzie for a kid and she tells him that she is 15 and they were shocked and lucy as well too. But they became friends and lizzie is friends with everyone in the fairy tail guild. Magic and Abilities Drawing magic- Lizzie got her magic and draws thing that comes to life or summon things. Fire dragon- Lizzie uses her fire color and draws out the fire dragon that will attack a enemy with fire, and her catch phase is," Let the fire dragon consume you!( Reference to overwatch genji saying, Let the dragon consume my enemies!") Copycat- Lizzie uses her rainbow color to copy people and that give a enemy which person it's real. Frozen ice- Now lizzie uses her white and blue color and summons a storm weather on a enemy which it will freeze them. Dragon heal- The color that lizzie uses is light blue and give the team healing. Mew mew cutness!- The color that lizzie uses is a neko color that transformed lizzie is a neko ( references that lizzie dress is similar to ichigo from tokyo mew mew) and her powers make enemies fall in love with her cuteness and shoot enemies with rainbow laser. Style princess- The color that lizzie chooses is yellow which made her gold and turns enemies to gold and not moving. Trivia ''* ''Lizzie is a loli and despite her age her younger half brother who is 13 is taller than her. * She is from the game and fanfictions undertale, she made cameos in animes fanfictions and she has a cousin named amu ping ping chun li * she is a dandere * She has autism and has a bipolar disorder * Loke is really into her cause of her cuteness * Lizzie is hispanic so she understands spanish but doesn't speak it * Lizzie is bisexual so she likes boys and girls * Her favorite food is cotton candy, brownies, and sour gummy worms Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Teenager Category:Original Characters Category:Fanfiction Category:Heroes Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Character